Bleed out
by Scetchbook123
Summary: All trolls have a determined lifespan. But if your blood isn't supposed to be there do you know how long you're supposed to live? Maybe he was wrong about it all.


He barely opens his eyes, now waking up utterly confused. When did he go to sleep? Why isn't he in his room? He sits up, instantly feeling lightheaded.  
He's on the couch. He remembers the night before, having a fever, feeling dizzy, thinking he should call Porrim- that's what he should do. He needs someone who knows how to handle sickness better. As soon as he stands he falls to his knees, dizzy and weak, out of breath instantly. Breathing heavy he forces himself to his feet. The short troll looks around for a phone or computer, moving as little as possible. The room spins as he makes his way to the phone, setting his hands on the end table to hold himself up.  
What's her number? Shit... He closes his eyes and tries to remember. All he can think about is everything leading up to now.

He had felt mildly ill the other day so he went home early and read until he fell asleep. Waking up later was horrible. Not so much the waking up though. He was fine until he got to the kitchen. Mouth dry he wanted a glass of water. By the time he was filling up the glass he was having trouble standing, nausea and dizziness hitting him like a title wave. The glass fell to the floor and shattered but he couldn't bring himself to clean it up. Instead he simply made his way to the couch and sat down, hoping to steady himself. His sight became blurry and very much nearsighted. What was happening? Sickness isn't common for really anyone until they are nearing the end of their lifespan and he was much to young for that.  
Almost 9 sweeps now, how could he possibly be dying? He can't be. He simply is ill, maybe the flu? No his body would ache if it was the flu. He almost feels numb, fairly light as well. What was this? He sure didn't know. His best option would be Porrim or Aranea. But he soon blacked out.

Dial the number. Dial the number. Dial a number any number it doesn't matter who he calls but someone has to help. They can get someone more qualified at least.  
Suddenly he hears the ringing of a call being made. He dialed? Who is he even calling? He just hit buttons absentmindedly.  
"Yeah?" Was that..  
"Cronus?" Now speaking he realizes how raspy his voice is and how much his hearing is damaged.  
"Yeah chief? You ok?"  
"I...I think I'm..." His breath becomes weak again. He blinks rapidly, trying to keep his vision. Things are blurry. "Kankri you doin ok?"  
No he is not doing ok. "H-heh..." The room rocks like a boat and he feels numb.  
Not even noticing his loose hold on the phone. "Is this some kind of a joke?" No it is not! It is not a joke! Black begins to cloud his vision. "H...help." He hardly even hears his owns words. They are a faint whisper mixed with his breath.  
There is a thud, muffled to his ears. The black fades a bit. He collapsed.  
How is this happening? What is that on the floor? Is that... He slowly touches a finger to his nose and looks at the bright color now on his digit. That's a lot of blood for a nosebleed...  
_Bang...bang.._  
Cronus. He kneels down to the limp Vantas who looks up at his friend, completely calm. He can tell the seadweller is yelling but he can't hear much. Not enough to make out any words. He lets Kankri lay back down on the floor as he pulls out his cell phone. He begins running a hand through his hair and yelling at the troll on the other line. He runs outside. To meet this other troll perhaps? His timing is poor. Kankri's sight is covered in darkness until he can see nothing. All muffled sounds fade completely. He doesn't know if he closed his eyes or if he is simply blind.  
But the thoughts left in his head are horrible. He is peaceful but still thinks to himself...

_This is...Peaceful. And yet depressing.. He did come to help. But why do I feel alone still? I was always alone wasn't I... Lying to myself, trying to believe I was happy being alone or that anyone cared. Even if I wanted a relationship it wouldn't have happened. THey always hated me in the end. And now...my chances with..._

Kankri Vantas.  
Is now dead.


End file.
